


Ninomiya's Art of Seduction

by Yoshiblack16



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshiblack16/pseuds/Yoshiblack16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sho has a friend. Said friend may or may not be seducing him just for fun's sake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ninomiya's Art of Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> Un-betaed

Everyone has that kind of friend, right? No, not the kind you fall in love with then you spend all your waking life daydreaming about them but worried at the same time about how it will affect your friendship. I meant one of those you have no romantic feelings for whatsoever but you can't help but wonder what would it be to get into their pants. I have one of those; his name is Nino and I'm certain that the smug devil knows and is deliberately trying to seduce me.

Nino is one of those people that seem a loner at first but then it turns out he's rather easy to talk to. The reason he appears that way would be accountable to the fact that he spends far too much time playing on his DS, (sometimes even in class back when we were in college) and that not everyone is prepared for that tongue of his. I should know, it took sometime before I started to discern between his snark and humor and stopped wanting to strangle the man...

I wish I didn't really. It gave way for me to start noticing new things about the guy. You'd think I was falling for the brat but I don't feel any of that fuzzy warm and butterflies crap, and I still feel like strangling from time to time. I also know he isn't in love with me either because that guy is surprisingly shy and mushy when it comes to it.

We met 10 years ago, back in college. We didn't take the same majors but we got one of those stupid classes the uni makes you waste your money on. Sits weren't assigned but out of old habits from school students always sat in the same place. I sat beside Nino at the back of the classroom but for the first month we didn't even looked at each other. Once I saw him opening his DS and  start his game. He looked at me to see if I was gonna rat him out but I just went back to pay attention to the class.

It wasn't until after I got a nasty cold that I actually spoke to him. When I could finally show up, Nino didn't act any differently but after the class was over he left his notebook on my desk and left. I had never really seen him taking any notes but when I opened it had everything I had missed from the previous week and before. The next day I returned it and thanked him.  Little did I know that in Nino's language it meant, "I am eternally indebted to you." Already long story short: wether I wanted or not, I had a new friend.

Nino isn't a bad friend but he sure is a difficult one though.

If you asked me how the hell did I go from just friends to _I wish I could fuck his brains out_ , I guess the same principle to falling in love with a friend applies; the difference resting that instead of the endearing thoughts you find yourself wondering about their ass. It was a bit of a shock at first well... Because I'm a man and you're not supposed to realize you're gay all of the sudden, I guess. I still think I'm not homosexual. I like women and other than Nino I don't feel any attraction to other men. Maybe I'm just Ninosexual... Which wouldn't really bother me if It wasn't for Nino.

It just so happens that amongst other things he's dangerously sharp. So he apparently figured out what's going on with me and instead of proceeding like a normal person and ignore it, he has chosen to engage in the art of seduction. Most certainly out of boredom.

I was already having trouble being discreet with my feelings when he tried massaging my shoulders after a soccer game we played. I mentioned before how Nino can pick up things like a security camera then I should add that sadly people say my face reads like an open book. So, as much as I wanted to give in into Nino's expert touch, (he really has good hands for massaging and that's not just me saying it), trouble started rising up soon enough. I ran like the wind from the scene but the damage was done already; Nino knew and he was going to tease me about it probably until hell froze.

After that the incessant torture started:

He started sending me "random" pictures everyday that ranged from normal pictures of him to look-I-just-got-out-of-the- shower. Those were the worst. He even sent me one of him wearing a sexy police woman costume for my birthday. Thanks to that one now I think those pale sticks he call legs are sexy... damn it.  That and the knowing smug looks when he caught me staring, the constant offers to give another massage (I have not let him since last time). Or of course, right out asking me if I wanted to fuck him yet. Things kept going like that for a while so it's no surprise what comes next.

It happened at my place. I thought I'd be safe there being on my territory and all, but once again I forgot who I was dealing with. We were going to watch a game and Nino had tricked me already to treat him to dinner so there were we, alone at my house and didn't realize it then but Nino had a plan and pretty clichéd one at that.

After eating we settled on the couch with a couple of beers to watch the game, Nino never had any respect for personal space so before I knew it Nino was practically sitting on me. It was okay until he started to grind me, like I would't notice it was on purpose. I tried to ignore him, I mean if there's no fun in the game maybe he'd get bored, right? Or so I thought. I  concentrated on the game while Nino kept going at it. It did work... For a while until in my attempt to distract my attention and my hopes that it would work to get Nino off me, I tried to jolt off the couch with a cheer but it backfired on me when my best friend clung closer to me startled like a cat and making me spill my beer on the both of us.

"Crap, Sho you idiot! Now I stink." Nino complained finally getting off of me.

"I thought your cologne had that covered." I smirked triumphant. Too soon.

"Shut up. Bleh, I'm taking these off." He said as he started taking off his shirt and stupid me could not help but stare. He throws me back one of his smug smiles.

"Well, someone's happy to see me, I'm flattered." The cheeky bastard said to me looking at my crotch. He started unbuttoning my pants and the last coherent words I managed to utter before everything stopped making any sense were accompanied by a roll of my eyes as I told Nino, "Of course you are."

 

 

A/N: _Can I just say that writing first person is hard as fuck and that I probably won't do it again any time soon? Also, it's been a long time since I wrote any paring other than Ohmiya._  



End file.
